Systems using gasoline internal combustion engines often include an exhaust aftertreatment system operatively connected to the internal combustion engine. The exhaust aftertreatment system can include a particulate filter for filtering soot or particulate matter from an exhaust gas generated by the engines. The exhaust aftertreatment system may also include catalytic converters that process potentially harmful compounds in the exhaust gas.